dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Hall
The Great Hall is a non-member location located in the Isle of Berk. It's where people can casually hang out without any massive lag, where The Botanist, The Alchemist and The Headmaster are together and shows the Top 10 highest ranked vikings board. Despite being located in the Isle of Berk, there's massive amounts of entrances in The School that leads to The Great Hall. The Great Hall is one of a few locations where you can't use your dragon. Old Description: :"The Great Hall is a place where you can meet the Headmaster, Botanist, and Alchemist all in one place." The Great Hall Outside of The Great Hall It's very easy to notice where The Great Hall's entrance is located (it's located on the very top of the main Isle). It has a large, thin entrance, with 2 statues on both sides. The statue had 2 vikings holding a sword, with a dragon-ish creature below. After an unknown update, the statues are now slightly different, along with the left statue's viking being Stoick the Vast. Not only that but, the graphics were also slightly updated. Because the current updates are after HTTYD 2, Stoick is now replaced with Valka and Cloudjumper. Inside the Great Hall It's a large, tall, open hall, with 8 tables with firepits in them (in the center), 2 staircases to the second floors' halls, a gold Grapple Grounder impaled on a sword and, The Botanist, Alchemist and Headmaster are far away. The Hall will receive a large lens and ceiling hole via the quest A Light Dilemma. When reaching the end of the Hall, on the left side is where the Top 10 will be. The Dragon Eye (along with a made-up board) will appear after completing the quest The Mysterious Dragon Eye. The exit, strangely enough, it's about half the size of the entrance. Old Description: :"The Great hall is located at the Top of Berk in front of Hiccup and his friends houses. It can be accessed from the school as well by walking into the building behind the Headmaster. Using any of the doors is fine as both will take you to the Great Hall. :It is a place that serves as a good meeting place for your friends as it is away from lag and other people so you and your friends can talk with each other or just have some fun in there. :A notable difference from other areas is that when in the Great Hall, your dragon does not follow you around, thus prohibiting flight." Ways of access * School: one of the doors of the main building * Berk: doors of the Great Hall Glitches *There used to be a glitch where you could activate your dragon by using any ways of changing your dragon, unfortunately, this glitch was fixed after Loki's Mirage was released. *The written part of the Top 10 Ranking Vikings will no-clip through everything, even if you can't see the board itself. Category:Locations Category:Starter Locations